


Razor Sharp Spoons

by Novathenovsss



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, Fluff, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Starvation, dust - Freeform, experimenting with how I’m gonna write Horrortale Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novathenovsss/pseuds/Novathenovsss
Summary: The pain was unbearable.It felt like razor sharp spoons digging at your intestines.You wanted to scream, to cry.What have you doNE?Blood. There’s blOOD!Blue and red. Don’t forget silver! That’s the one!Just be happy, forget about everything. Let him take care of it.But you can help!Just keep rhyming.Rhyme and everything will be good in time!Ha! Haha! HAhhaaHAhhAhahHahaHahAhahaHAhA!





	Razor Sharp Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I rewatched the Horrortale comic to get a feel for this and I forgot how absolutely fucked up the AU is lol. But also really good! Anyway, this is to get the backstory for Horrortale Reader laid out. I plan on making backstory’s, nicknames, designs and overall their own characters for all the AUs. But uh, yeah. I wrote the for about four hours straight, so I hope you like it.

Laughter.

Manic laughter.

And screaming. Can’t forget the screaming. 

The rusty smell of blood. 

And the taste. Metallic and still warm. 

The sound of metal dragging through snow. 

Cold. So, so cold. 

No fat or muscle on bones to keep warm. 

More laughter. So much laughter. 

And then screaming. 

Crying. 

Dying. 

HElp Us! PlEasE! wE’re DyINg! PLeaSE! hElP plEaSe! HeLp Me! heLp tHeM! PleASE! 

B U T N O B O D Y C A M E

~

~

~

It had been a while now since the brown haired child left the Underground, leaving you all behind. Although, you weren’t keeping track, you didn’t think it mattered. You just went on with your normal life Underground with the brothers. Cooking with Papyrus, telling jokes with Sans, going on patrol with Pap and taking nice naps on the couch with Sans afterwards. 

But then you started to notice things. Small things. 

You would ask Papyrus what happened to the bread, with a hand on the cupboard and a raised eye brow. He told you that there hadn’t been bread in the Underground for a while. You shook it off. You should cut back on the carbs anyway. You also noticed that when you cooked with Pap, there was less and less to cook overtime.

You noticed Sans staring at the kitchen worriedly sometimes too. You would place a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. You would ask what was weighing on his mind. He would shrug of your caring hand and just give you a reassuring smile, telling you everything would be alright. 

Of course, you knew Sans well enough to know that he was trying to protect you from something. You would’ve asked Pap, but if Sans was keeping it from you, the one he had a soul bond with and the one he actually opened up to about his problems, then Papyrus definitely didn’t know. 

And it’s not like Sans didn’t trust you or Pap, you knew he did. He just didn’t want to worry either of you.

That’s one of Sans’ problems, he just wanted to protect you and his brother, even to the point of hurting himself. You were slightly hurt that he wouldn’t tell you, his mate, what was going on. But you understood that he only did it out of love. 

But he couldn’t keep something like this from you for much longer. 

You started to hear about it in town. 

“Did you hear? Food’s running out.”

“I heard that we’ll be out of food within the month.”

“Do you have any food to spare? Me and my kids haven’t eaten in a while now.” 

“Ugh, I’m starting.”

“My neighbor has a stash of food in their house, I’m going to take some tonight.” 

Eventually you and Sans had a talk. He told you about the Underground running out of food. You both talked about a plan, but what was there to do other then wait for food to fall down?

As you were all waiting, things went into chaos very quickly. 

Monsters were hungry. And so were you. Sometimes the pain of your intestines crying out for food got so bad, to the point of you laying on the bed, hands clinched into the fabric of your sweater as Sans held you from behind, giving you gentle, sympathetic kisses to the back of your head and neck. 

And then dust started to coat the streets. Some of the monsters lost HoPe and died. But... some monsters started to kill each other for their food. You couldn’t believe it. The kind, loving sweet monsters you befriended, killing one another? It was insanity. 

Sans didn’t want you or Papyrus leaving the house alone anymore. 

You were starting to lose weight. Sans, being the perceptive monster he is, noticed immediately. He would run his phalanges over your skin, feeling your bones poke out, and frown. 

Then, Sans came home with a gaping hole in his scull. 

You were on the couch, reading a book, not able to say focused on it’s content, for you stomach growled and wrenched. Your eyes scanned over the page with tired disinterest. 

Then the door slammed open, and in stumbled Sans. You jump at the sudden sound, whipping your head to look over at him. You gasp when you see him clutching his scull, where there was a jagged hole that wasn’t there before. You jump up and run over to him, the book dropped on the floor, now forgotten. 

“Sans! W-what happened?!” You yell at him horrified. You support his weight on to yourself. “‘s nothin’. don’t worry ‘bout it,” he waves you off trying to dismiss your worry. He pushes you away and try’s to walk over to the stairs. “B-but, Sans!” You call him frantically, trying to tug him back to you by the sleeve of his jacket. “i said don’t fucking worry about it!” He snaps and turns around to look at you, his right eye socket pitch black and his left, a huge burning red iris and his normal smile was pulled into a manic, strained one. 

Sans was not a man to lose his temper or yell. You’ve never seen him like this before. Even as a walking, talking skeleton, he couldn’t be called a monster from his personality or looks. You used to say he was just a cute marshmallow. But now? Now he looked like the true definition of a monster. 

You swiftly pull your hand back from him, cradling it to your chest, like his jacket had burned you. You shrink and he seems to realize what he did. Shock and regret immediately cross over his now badly battered skull. He slowly turns to you, gently coaxing you into his chest. “i don’t- i didn’t-“ he cuts himself off as you wrap your arms around him. He sighs and lays his head on yours. “i’m sorry.” 

You let yourself be enveloped by his comforting presence and warmth. You lay your head on his chest and listen to the relaxing hum of his soul. 

Everything would be ok. 

After all, how bad could it get? 

Very bad apparently. 

Monsters got violent. Hostile. 

Some monsters had tried to kill you. You were shocked! Your friends and neighbors trying to kill you! 

But Sans made it very clear that they weren’t to do that. 

You had just come home with cuts and bruises, barely escaping the claws that had tried to kill you. For food. 

Sans brought you to the middle of Snowden. You stood behind him, hands curled into your chest and your body as close to him as possible, searching for comfort and warmth. 

“everyone listen up, i’m only gonna say this once!” All the monsters walking about turned their heads to you and Sans. He pulled you in front of him with a painful grip on your upper arm, his phalanges digging into the skin though your sweater. “this is my human. ya hear me? m i n e.” You shiver, and not from the cold. “i don’t care what you do, you just don’t touch her or my brother, o r y e r d u s t.” 

Sans took you home and wouldn’t let you leave more then an arms length for the whole day. 

You never saw the monsters that tried to eat again. 

But they didn’t need you for food after another human fell down. You didn’t see them yourself, but you heard that monsters ate them. That they were brutality slaughtered and eaten. 

Your blood ran cold from that day on. 

Sans and Papyrus were changing. Papyrus’ teeth had gone jagged and stained. He was still sweet ol’ Pap, but he was scatterbrained and lost his innocence. People dying and then eating them came normal to him and, bless his soul, talked about death and killing then eating people like it was weather. 

Sans on the other hand was more quiet, making more dark jokes. His memory got worse, he would forget things, like where he left his slippers or if you were in your shared room or the kitchen. He also was very impatient and developed a short temper. He always assumed the worst first. 

“I’m gonna go to bed now.”

“can’t wait to get away from me, huh?”

“yer late. who did you have an encounter with?”

“i don’t like how yer lookin’ at my human and bro, ya plannin’ somethin’ stupid?” 

You couldn’t blame them for changing though, you did too. You were always curling into yourself, from the cold and fear. You were much more soft spoken and skinny. Really skinny. 

You were so sick and skinny. So pale and frail. Your nails became yellow and week, your hair greasy and frayed. You had passed out on multiple equations, in the snow, getting up from the couch and in the shower. You were slowly dying. And Sans and Papyrus both noticed and were very worried. 

You wouldn’t eat any of the humans that Sans or Papyrus killed though. You couldn’t. You would rather die. They were humans! You were so hungry though. But you wouldn’t. 

Y  
O  
U

R  
E  
F  
U  
S  
E  
D

Sans wasn’t going to let you die though. 

That night was one you would never forget. Ever. 

Papyrus had gone to bed, you and Sans were in the living room. They had killed a human today. Their corpse was in the fridge, and in Sans and Papyrus. 

You shiver and wrap your arms around yourself in a hug. With no fat or muscle on your bones anymore, you were always cold. You wore a navy sweater that swallowed you and went over your hands, and sweatpants to try and shield you from the bitter chill. 

Sans came over with a plate, you didn’t have to see it to know it was human. “Having seconds?” You ask as he sits next to you on the stained couch. “no, this is for you.” He’s looking at you pleadingly. Begging with his eye sockets to just please please eat it. “Sans, we’ve had this conversation already. I’m not eating it.” He looks down at the plate with dark eye sockets. “last chance sweetness,” he looks to you, a grimace on his scull. “please, y/n.” 

You sigh and shake your head. You knew he just wanted to do what was best for you, but you couldn’t. He looks down at the plate again sadly. 

“i’m sorry then.” 

You don’t have time to ask him what for because you’re swiftly pinned to the couch by his magic. Fear starts to creep into your chest. You know Sans would never hurt you, but that didn’t quell the swelling anxiety in your soul. 

“S-Sans?! What are you d-doing?” He straddles your waist, with the plate in his hand. “what i have to.” You clamp your mouth shut, knowing exactly what he meant. He pries your mouth open with his free hand. You wiggle and try to close your mouth as tears well up in your eyes. He was just too strong, not to mention that you haven’t eaten in so long. 

You start to plead with him, trying to convince him to stop, to please please, oh god, please stop! But he just looks down at you sadly. “i’m sorry, i can’t lose you. you can’t die.” 

And then he starts to shovel it down your throat. 

You kicked and cried, pleaded. But he was DETERMINED to make you eat, to live.

You choked and gaged as he made you eat. And you hated the fact that it was so good. You were so hungry and it was so fucking good. You hated it. When the plate was empty, he let you go and you were just so mad. You started to pound on his chest with all the strength your flimsy arms had, which wasn’t much. But he just let you. He stayed there on his knees on the couch as you hit him. “How could you?! How could you make me eat that?! How... how could you?” Your voice lowered and broke. You fell into his chest, needing comfort more then to be mad. 

He hugged you close to him and you just cried into his shoulder. He ran his phalanges though your hair soothingly, shushing you and telling you that it was ok. 

You were mad, yes. 

But it was s o g o o d. 

You would pick at your food but Sans would give you a warning look and you would quickly eat after that. Well, when you did have something to eat. 

You came to know that the night was the worst for hunger. At least during the day you could distract yourself with things. Now you knew it was really bad when you were trying to sleep. 

Sans was curled around you protectively, his hands kneading at your belly and his face buried into your neck. You grit your teeth with a growl. It felt like someone was taking a razor sharp spoon at your guts, digging your stomach out. Sans kisses your neck gently. The pain starts to fade and you nuzzle back into Sans. 

Then you realize he’s using healing magic on your stomach. 

You try and pull his hands out from around your waist, but eating humans made monsters grow and so much more physically stronger. “Sans! Stop! Don’t waste your magic on me!” You continue to wiggle and squirm. Sans pulls you closer to his chest. “‘m not wastin’ it,” he mumbles into your hair. 

“sToP!” You yell at him and his grip on your waist loosens. You pull away from him, sitting up and looking at him. “Don’t do that!” He growls and sits up, his face less then an inch away from yours. “it’s my magic!” He argues. “You don’t have much! You can’t waste it on something as dumb as my pain!” You argue back. You weren’t scared of him. You’ve seen him like this many times before now, and it did’t faze you. 

“yer pain an’t dumb!” You open your mouth, only to close it again. You huff and glare at him. “Don’t do it again.” With that you turned to lay back down, as far away from him as possible. 

You were both cuddled up again not even ten minutes later. 

You changed eventually too. After everything, how could you not?

You had convinced Sans to let you go on a walk on your own. You were near the Ruins door, and then, there was a human. You locked eyes and you could see the relief in his eyes. But your stomach just growled. 

He ran over to you and you just stared at him dumbly. “Hey! Oh my god. It’s so good to see another human. Do you know a way out of here? I fell down here and I don’t know how to get out-“ He kept talking, but you couldn’t hear anything other then the blood pumping in your ears. You gripped the hatchet behind your back, the one that was specifically yours, the one that Sans made you carry around. 

Standing before you was food. And it’s been so long since the last human fell down. Sans and Pap needed this, you all did. 

After all,

In this world,

I t s e a t o r b e e a t e n.

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy, huh? Well this is nothing compared to what I have for Horrortale Reader and Sans. Next time I write them, it will be more gory and have more crazy. I feel like after that last sene Reader gets MUCH more chaotic and crazy. There will be more of them and her character design isn’t finished. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you liked this. Please leave your construction criticism and thoughts. I love hearing them, they make my day.
> 
> Aaaaand! My ask box on Tumblr is open! If you have requests for future oneshots, questions, or anything just go over there! https://novathenovsss.tumblr.com/


End file.
